The End?
by June Rich
Summary: Of course fights happened, but Decepticons fighting for Humans? That seemed rather odd, of course it was even more odd when they were busy fighting with the Autobots over the same humans that they protected, what type of mess had they gotten themselves into? :) Story is for my sister, it may be my creation but its for her, please dont complain over that.
1. Chapter 1

He flicked his tail back and forth, warning the one in front of him to watch out. The hooked blade at the end of his tail caused the faint whistling sound in the air. He was snarling at the one who stood at him, a sword in his hand and a glare in his eyes. They both stood nearly half the distance from the imaginary spot in the center.

The one with the sword leapt forward, slashing his sword down, the dragon dodged and spewed forth a barricade of fire from its jaws. The guy lifted his hand, blocking the fire with a shield of magic. The dragon stopped and went to a thick tree, using its front feet to push the old tree over. The guy looked over and his eyes widened in fear.

"No! Shasha! Run!"

The little ball of fur looked at its master, then seen the tree. It squeaked in fear and curled up tighter in the ball. The guy ran toward the ball trying to concentrate on his magic to slow the fall of the tree down. His side hurt from all the power he was using but the dragon was stronger, in both strength and magic, since it was a natural beast of the magic temples.

The guy ran toward the ball and swiped her up right before the tree came down. He hit the ground and Shasha fell out of his arms. She looked up at her master, seeing both his legs trapped under the tree. Her eyes were full of tears, her nose was all wet and slimy, but she stood next to her master as the dragon walked near. She had to comfort him before they both died or she ran away.

It growled as it stepped forward, the steps came closer and closer. The guy looked at Shasha and ushered her over.

"Shasha, I won't make it, I'm sorry. I hope I made your life much better than that last owner of yours. I want you to take this and run till you can't breathe anymore, just keep running, this is one of the reasons why I had bought you, you're very important to me and fate just happened to pass by me. Now run, run Shasha!"

The dragon snarled as the little furry creature took the jewel-encrusted stone in the center of the necklace, she wrapped it up around her wrist and gave one last look at her favorite master then took off running with a small sniff; she was going to miss him.

The dragon snarled as it got near the man trapped by the tree, it took a deep breath and spat out fire, sizzling and burning both tree and man away, despite the guy being one of the guardians for a magic temple.

"You're nothing without your magic powers, just another human with a damned sword. That creature of yours is running toward one of my controlled temples. Gha ha, ha! She won't be living long."

The dragon looked down at the dead human and spread his wings, lifting his head to roar to the sky, and pumped his wings to get into the air, flying away from the unannounced burial.

…

The little ball of fur, tripped. She was going as fast as it could up the stairs; her ears were flat to her head. She heard the thundering roar of the dragon; her master said he was known as Thunder. He was the one who had his own temple built in his very name, it was the only one covered in the black clouds. And it was also the only one that was a barren wasteland except a small city. It was her home city, but because of her beauty she was always sold to the next highest bidder and she started to see the world with greens, blues and even some shades of red. Her homeland was nothing but black and always gloomy even if the sun was out.

The little wolf glanced back, she missed the magician that was her master, but she kept climbing the stairs. The necklace was clinking and clanging on the stairs. She took a breath once she made it to the top, she looked back and seen a dark shape in the sky. Shasha squeaked and ran into the temple, running right smack into a green dragon.

"Who goes in my temple?! I am Jade… Shasha?"

The little wolf looked up at the dragon, which seemed surprised about seeing her there.

"You should be with your master, unless he was lost."

The dragon thought for a few seconds then felt the waves of darkness. She seen the necklace on the wolf's paw, Jade nodded her head and turned around, ushering the wolf to follow her. Shasha looked back one last time, as the giant doors closed, blocking all the light to the outside world.

"Come quickly child, we won't have much time to do this. I can't do anything about Thunder but I can send you to a better world, unfortunately it might be better or worse for you, and you will lose all your memory of this place, I'm sorry."

The dragon looked back at the wolf; she went though so much to escape Thunder, but it all ended up falling apart due to leaving the world she had known so much. Jade sighed, shoulders slumping down in sorrow.

"Here we are, do you wish to remain in your wolf form? Or do you want to be something else?"

The wolf shook her head as she gazed up at the arc of stone. Green jewels covered the arc, giving it a look of being covered with lots of moss. Shasha stood as Jade stood on her hind legs, using her claws to strike magic into the arc, allowing a sudden rift of magic, time and space.

"You only have a few seconds, but everything will be wiped from your memory, are you sure you want to go though this?"

Shasha nodded her head, and unwrapped the necklace from her wrist, and tried to offer it to Jade.

"Child that is the only thing from your favorite master, do you really wish to disgrace his death by giving it to someone who could be controlled by Thunder? Here I will fix it for you."

Jade took the necklace and put it onto Shasha's neck. She looked down confused because it was too big to be put on her neck. The dragon slashed her claws and Shasha closed her eyes afraid that she might have been killed.

"You can open your eyes now child, I did not harm you, I just fixed the size of the necklace. Now is your time to escape, I feel Thunder draws closer. The great doors are already destroyed, I myself cannot hold him back, and it is my fate to lose. Child don't ever lose hope, even I myself know that my death will not be in vain, because I had sent you away from Thunder's wraith. Good bye child, I hope to see you once again in another lifetime."

Shasha nodded her head and looked into the portal. She looked one last time at the green dragon that was helping her. Shasha went down to her four legs and took off though the arc of gemstones. Jade looked though the portal and sadly turned it off, just as the heavy thuds could be heard.

"Jade, you traitor, your death will be the end cause of this, if you don't tell me where that wolf went."

"I would much rather die than ever tell you where she went, that's if I even known where she went."

Thunder snarled and slashed his claws at Jade, the shadows seemed to cheer Thunder on while the arc's green stones slowly faded away, and as its guardian died so did the magic.

Thunder turned back to the crumbling arc, one pulsing emerald was all that was left of the magic; he snarled and picked it up. Closing his front foot around the stone until it also crumbled into dust, he had no use for that kind of magic; he had his own dark brand of it.

"I will find you Shasha, no matter what universe you might be in, even if it may take me till the end of time to find you. I want all the power, including beauty destroyed."

/

Author's Note: I am hoping to do a story with me and my sister in the transformers universe, although I tend to mix different versions of certain characters together so it might be a little strange for you to read it. However I don't know if this could work, I don't really feel like even making this story, it just came to me as I wanted to make a fight scene. This story was made for my sister, so my apologies for those who would want an explanation of the plot, right now I am open for ideas, I welcome all criticism and all the other crap, and sorry if it sorta seems the characters are a bit strange, I did say I tend to mix things and me and my sister had figured out a simpler world for them to live in. Now on with the proper story.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Die you sufferable Seeker!"

Flashes of light allowed the darkness to retreat for a few seconds as the medic shot at the three Seekers. Every few seconds it seemed as if the Seekers were getting the upper hand of the battle, Suddenly Smokescreen stepped from behind the huge boulder he was behind. He held his gun arm up and steady, he had only one chance to take down the trine leader, and he could not waste the attack.

He shot, hearing the ping and the high-pitched yelp as Starscream went down.

(His voice really carries, I'm glad I don't have to listen to him being fixed by Ratchet if he was on our side.)

::You got the package Knockout?::

::Yup, she's all safe and sound, just keep that gun-ho off my tail, I don't want to worry about a popped tire or a scratch or even a dent on my paint job::

::He's busy with Warp, and I hope TC comes though too, last time I heard he was fighting Optimus, but none of us are any good to take him down.::

Starscream watched as a red car went driving off, he did not like the way he treated himself like he was so perfect and all so good. He stood up; glad the sniper only got the wingtip when he shot. And he was a rather good actor, considering it only burned his wingtip.

::TC, Skywarp you still up and fighting?::

::Not so good here Screamer, energies low, can't warp any more. And this guy is really upset with Knockout stealing her so quickly, I won't last much longer.::

::where's June? She was told to stay in the bushes, I can't find her anywhere! I'm sorry Star, I have failed you.::

::No! She is so much fun to play with too, I hope nothing bad happens to her, I can't bear it if they tear those delicate wings off of her.::

::both of you need to calm down, if Mirage found her, then she is as safe as Knockout's kid is, don't worry the both of you, lets get out of here and go home. I don't want to hang around here anymore than the Autobots would want too.::

"he still flies! I thought I took him down!"

"Smokescreen you should know by now that Seeker is the toughest of them all, he's not the easiest to take down. Don't worry, even Optimus can't take him down, even Megsy can't kill him and he tried."

Ratchet watched the Seeker fly away from the battleground, being joined up with his two brothers. He patted Smokescreen's shoulder, not knowing how exactly Starscream survives being a decepticon.

"are you telling what I just heard? Do you know why he can't die?"

Ratchet shook his head, going to answer what Smokescreen when a huge bellowing sound was heard.

"that sneaky little medic took Summer!"

Ironhide stomped over to both Ratchet, then was nearly frightened out of his armor as Mirage appeared.

"dude you have got to watch where you're going and keep your voice down, some of us gained a kid and a tradeoff."

Ironhide's optics widened as he seen what Mirage had in his arms asleep, his shoulders drooped in defeat, knowing it would be a little bit longer than he thought it would be before he got Summer back.

"is that what I think it is? Is that a Seekerlet?"

Smokescreen's voice was filled with sudden concern and wonder as he looked at the young creature being held in Mirage's arms. Ratchet gently took the kid from Mirage's arms, keeping his voice down and being very gentle.

"no Smokescreen, it's a hybrid, a creation of Starscream's. although by the looks of it, he should be back sooner than expected. Even if she is a hybrid, a Seekerling is very hard to come by, and unless he trusts one of us then we are going to have a very angry trine after us."

Ratchet gave the kid back to Mirage, who just happened to cough and Smokescreen blurted out loud, while Ironhide looked dumbfound at the kid then back to Mirage.

"Mirage why do you look so calm, did you not like that kid. Stephenie was her name right? Before she was kidnapped by the Seeker Trine?"

"yeah, she was my favorite human, but she's even cuter than before with the wings, I like the new addiction to her."

Ratchet watched as she curled up around Mirage's arm, she looked so peaceful and everything. It seemed odd that such a human could be a hybrid. Smokescreen gestured to hold her, and Mirage let him take her gently. It was not until Optimus Prime walked up that he noticed they were talking amongst themselves that he ask what was going on.

"What's going on, is someone down? Is someone hurt?"

"Shhh, keep it down Optimus, we don't want to wake her up, lets take her back to base before she wakes, alright?"

Optimus nodded his head and his mouth dropped open once Mirage took the kid back from Smokescreen and turned around.

"Is that a Seekerling? Whose is its? Is it Thundercracker's?"

Ratchet walked over to Optimus, and patted his back, as he was not tall enough to pat his shoulder. Ratchet shook his head, and took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should talk about this at the base, the others won't believe it either."

"You do know what's best Ratchet. But tell me who it is, I would like to know who I am angering in holding this child."

"If you want to know Prime, just ask me, I'm the one who loves her, its Stephenie. But she's a beautiful hybrid, wings only so far, don't know if Screamer will go more. Don't worry Optimus, I got it covered, she was once my human friend."

"Ahh, sorry Mirage. I hope this relationship works, it seems as if the Seeker trine would come looking for her, but unless they know about this relation, then it might work. Let's roll out!"

They transformed while Mirage stood holding his friend, Ratchet was first to notice why he had not transformed. Ratchet retransformed back to his robot mode and took her while Mirage finally transformed, allowing Ratchet to gently put the hybrid into his back seat. Once they were finished they also followed their leader, and he was nice enough to be sure not to leave them in the dust.

…

"I can't believe it, she's gone TC, and it feels empty without her running around. She was so much fun to play with too."

The largest of the three Seekers patted his brother on the shoulder, trying to comfort him as much as he could while trying not to suddenly start crying as well. Its hard work trying to cheer Seekers up.

"I know Warp, I miss her as much as your do, and it even hurts to not see her here."

The two Seekers looked up as their youngest brother and trine leader walked in.

"Of course it hurts, stop being such big babies and come on. Knockout has been waiting long enough without you guys keeping him waiting. And TC?"

"Yeah?"

"That's exactly how you should feel, as the humans would call it love, and I would say just a start to another trine, don't get too depressed, she will come back."

"Ohh, how soon will she come back? I can't wait!"

"Let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting."

Starscream was the first to walk out of his brothers' quarters, and both Thundercracker and Skywarp were right behind him as he led them to Knockout's lab.

…

"Are ya up? Come on, just wake up, you slept way over your time."

Knockout was poking the human gently with one of his fingers. He smiled as she rolled over, and nearly killed herself as she rolled off the table.

Summer was jolted awake by the feeling of weightlessness, then Knockout caught her and she felt even weirder as she was now fully awake.

"Hey Summer, glad you made it to the real world. I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Do you know what happened to my sister June? She vanished a few weeks ago and Mirage was almost to a point of suicidal, I hope they both are alright."

"Ahh you have to ask the Seeker trine about your sister, they seemed pretty down when we came back with you. But don't worry; you're as safe as could be with me. I promise that nothing remotely bad could happen to you, unlike a week ago when Starscream destroyed an entire wall to get to his little sparkling."

"Perhaps you right I have to stop worrying, so who rescued me this time? I hope it's not Screamer, he really looks like a sissy, and I don't see him taking on Ironhide."

The smile just grew bigger on Knockout's face; he briefly looked away from Summer then back. He could not release her charm, nor did he want that trigger-happy mech handling such fragile creature. He was, as the humans would say love sick and jealous.

"I'm sorry to break this rather intimate moment but we are back."

Knockout shuddered as he heard the SIC's screechy voice, he just wished he could tear it out or fix it, but it was natural and he could do nothing about it. He was flanked by both his brothers, making it look like he was much more stronger than he really was, which was totally not true, even if he was tied to a bomb then he would still somehow live.

"Thanks for the awkward moment, hopefully you knock next time."

"Ahh I think it would be better to barge in, and I can't possibly see another way in, and I would love to see your try to spark merge with the poor girl. I can see it would be very messy."

Knockout looked away from both Starscream and Summer, not quite sure what Starscream was getting at.

"Do you want to take a drive Summer? I would love to show you around."

Summer looked up at Knockout and nodded her head, crossing her arms as Starscream chuckled to himself. He found that awkward moments really funny even though he might have been quite right on the type of relationship they both had.

"Yeah let's go, before the craziness starts up again. Seekers are so stupid."

"I quite agree to that, they are quite crazy even after being beat up."

Replied Knockout as he transformed, Summer plopped down on his comfortable seat. She started to giggle as the three Seekers looked between each other, trying to figure out how they could be so crazy, they thought the groundpounders were the crazy ones and they were normal.

"So, where do you want to go?"

Summer watched the same dark purple walls fly past the window, and looked down at the radio, where Knockout's voice was coming from.

"Well I don't want to keep on seeing the same walls over and over again, let's go outside. Lets take the groundbridge too; it would be so cool going through that in you."

"If we are going though that, you have to say hello to Soundwave, but where do you want to go?"

Summers face suddenly blushed, Soundwave was so cool and was really nice to her. She had even cheered him once before because Starscream made fun of his alt mode and his arms. She cheered him up by saying his arms were cool and Screamer didn't know what he was talking about. He even once talked to her, and his voice was equally sweet.

"Hey can we go to a top of a mountain range? And not a small one either, let's go to the Rockies. And drive on one of those hills that are always empty and have lots of turns in it."

"Alright, but I don't know, what about the plains? There normally empty."

"They are empty, there's not a single tree, and anyways your going to hit lots of grasshoppers, in the mountains there are no bugs to ruin your windshield."

"Uuhh your right, I don't want to ruin my windshield, and cleaning bugs off of me is hard."

Summer chuckled she could just imagine what he would do if he ran into a bunch of bugs, she could see him freaking out and everything. He would probably ask her to get it cleaned.

They suddenly took a wild turn and Summer was pushed up next to the window.

"How was that? Was it fast enough?"

Summer took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. They were so close to the wall before he turned, and she freaked out.

"Oops sorry, forgotten you don't like to do that in a hurry. Especially when you're stuck in the same halls over and over."

"No, no it was fun, just wait till we are outside. I would feel safer."

It was silent in the halls, almost frightening with the only sound of Knockout's engine. A few seconds later and he stopped driving. Summer stepped out of him and stared wide eyed at Soundwave; she was still amazed at how he was so different from the Seekers.

"Hi Soundwave, are the Seekers still really annoying?"

Soundwave nodded his head, keeping silent even though he did once talk to her. He was known as the silent but deadly type of flier and he would like to keep that as his repetition rather than being known as a talkative type like the Seekers.

"Hey Soundwave can you open a groundbridge? We plan to take a good long drive. And could you please keep it to paved roads? Up on the curviest, most least used road in the Rocky mountains."

::hey Soundwave can you make sure that it has a nice little resting place? Like a field of flowers or something? I want this to be nice for her and that's important for like dating and stuff, whatever the humans' do.::

:: I Can do that, but will she accept your offer?::

:: I don't know, we will see later. I hope she does though.::

:: I would suggest waiting a bit longer, but if you feel that its time to make it known, then do it. Although I do know much on relationships I would have waited. Be careful of the Seekers, they learn the oddest things and know stuff even you might not know, I would proceed with caution around them.::

::yeah I know they are nuts, and Screamer already pointed out spark merging. I still feel this would be best though and thanks for your help Soundwave, its much appreciated.::

::go enjoy your time, I am only here for the silence, before the Seekers find me.::

Soundwave nodded his head and turned toward the computer that controlled the groundbridging devise. He typed so fast it was in a blur, then the green swirling vortex appeared and he turned toward Summer and waved as she got back into the car. He found she was almost as nice as her sister, and that's if he ever got a chance to see her without any Seekers crowding the poor child.

Summer stared wild-eyed as they passed though the vortex. Once they were through she even got a chance to watch it disappear, it still was quite beautiful and she would much rather look at the beauty rather than what her sister liked. To find out how and why it work in a certain pattern.

"Are you ready to go at top speed?"

"go for it, I'm ready. Just don't start out slow, all speed."

Knockout laughed, and held the brakes down while spinning his tires, he did it only for a few seconds, burning his tires hurt. Summer was jerked back into the seat she was sitting in, and laughed as they went flying around turns.

…

The sudden stop jerked Summer back to her senses.

"What's wrong?"

then she seen it and screamed. There was a black and white bald hornet in the car.

"how do you get rid of it?!"

"if only my sister was here, she could catch it like it was nothing, she wont get stung and can calm it down. But those are the worst type of bees, they don't stop stinging and don't die after losing their stinger, and they have some nasty jaws as well."

Summer could feel Knockout take a breath, and the entire car shuddered, causing the bee to get more angry. Summer rushed out of the car, scared it was going to sting her. She patted the top of Knockout, trying to keep him calm so she could somehow get the bee out of him.

"well you cant transform, it would be killed and you would have a nasty little mess to clean out."

Summer suddenly heard a loud engine, and watched around the bend for a car. Summer leaned on Knockout as the black mustang suddenly pulled up to them, stopping and letting the man out of the driver's seat.

He was a black guy and was very muscular and had a mustache, his light green eyes twinkled as he looked from Summer back to the car she was standing near. His shirt was a purple and orange plaid shirt, and he wore skinny jeans.

"hey there little miss, you got car problems up here?"

His voice was a soft deep voice, one riddled with other thoughts, other than asking for help.

"yeah, I do have a problem, but its not with the car. There is a bald hornet in there, and I don't have my sister with me to get rid of it. Could you be kind enough to get it out?"

"your allergic to bees, sure I can help you with that, but it will cost ya."

"how much?"

"just a ride, in my car with me, nothing really bad or too good."

"fine but you have to get the bee out first."

"alright little miss."

Summer looked away as the guy crawled into Knockout, he may have been offering her a ride but it was no car ride he wanted. She was hoping that Knockout also got the gist of what the mustache man was offering. Else she would be screwed over more than she was hoping for.

The bee flew out, and the guy sat on the driver's seat watching it fly away.

"there you are miss, are you ready for that ride?"

The guy stepped up to his black mustang, opening the door, not realizing that it was only a distraction for Knockout to transform. Summer stood next to his right foot, looking nearly the same way as she was when she was leaning on his hood. The black guy stared at the giant and jumped into his car in record speed, he started up the mustang but then he stopped. He watched Knockout push his car to the edge of the mountain side, then the guy fainted, right before the car went over the mountainside.

"well, I didn't like the way that guy acted, he seemed extremely stupid trying to take you from me."

"I agree, so does it feel better with out that bug in you?"

"yeah, it does. Want to keep going? I got a surprise planned for you."

"sure why not?"

Summer got back into Knockout, after he transformed. She was glad that crazy black guy was now dead on the mountainside, all while the time she got into Knockout, and he was busy talking to Soundwave.

:: so how much farther till we both get to that special spot Soundwave?::

::not much farther now, it's a place any human would find hard to get too. But you have to be very careful, don't get her too excited, you might not be able to handle her needs.::

::yes, I know to be careful, I just need to know if this place is protected from others, both humans and the Autobots, I don't want to be bothered.::

::of course, just mind how you trend, she is not a cybertronian, she is human and they are rather easy to kill. And don't forget, I am good with foreplay, I know I chose a good place, its well protected, the only thing you have to worry about is the Seekers, they know everything and anything.::

::dear Primus, how do they know so much? I cant hardly handle them when they need patched up. There is something strangely wrong with them, or is it just because their the last Seekers?::

::we might never know, just enjoy your time with her, Knockout. I know you will.::

::thanks, Soundwave. Your very helpful like this.::

::always happy to help a fellow lover.::

…

"hey Ratchet, did you see that?"

Ratchet turned toward the small child with the laptop computer, a little bit surprised that he noticed the sudden spike of energon.

"Raf, don't you dare say a single word to anybody, I will tell you later what it was."

"well alright, but if you don't tell me I'll ask Bee what it was."

"he don't, he wont tell you what it was, he's still young."

"okay Ratchet, no need to be so protective."

Ratchet took a breath and turned back to the giant screen, he was unable to track the readings but he was pretty sure it not a Seeker, they used speed to hide what they did.

"that… that thing with Mirage is the most annoying thing in the entire world. When can I kill it?"

Ratchet covered his head as Ironhide walked into the med bay, he tried his best getting Ironhide to spend some time with Mirage or even take a ride, but all he did was worry about Summer.

"don't kill it, I still have to run scans, to ensure it was not bugged or is poisoned."

"well something needs to be done, it wont shut up, it talks on and on to Mirage. And he enjoys her stories of what had happened to her, its like she's catching him up."

Ironhide sat down on the ground, making Rafael suddenly bounce upon his seat.

"Raf! You hear about Stephenie? The Seekers held her and now she's winged!"

"yes Miko, I have heard, but no one will let us see her."

"yeah I know, it sucks."

"you guys have got to get out of the med bay, unless your helping me, then leave."

Raf remained sitting on the couch, while both Miko and Ironhide grumbled their way out of the room.

"thank you."

Rafael typed as fast as he could on his computer, then looked up at Ratchet, who was busy looking on the screen. Raf had a smirk on his face and took out a pair of headphones and plugged them into his laptop.

He had hacked into the cameras in the base, and he wanted to see Stephenie.

…...

"ahh the brilliant medic is back, so how was it?"

"go away Screamer, I don't feel like talking to you."

"ahh so she hit you hard, has she? I always thought one of them had has some fight."

Starscream snickered, then jumped back as a buzz saw swiped his chest. He frowned and stared at the medic like he was a poison.

"your beyond stupid Knockout, if you ever need a bit of help, and I mean girl help, me and my trine would be glad to help you. But that's if you can ask for it."

Knockout remained quiet, thinking as Starscream left him in peace, going as quickly as he could. He finally set Summer on the ground.

"what was that about? Is something wrong with Starscream?"

"I think he's going to leave us alone for a while, what a way to keep him quiet. And I think both him and his trine might leave us alone."

"that's going to be amazing, no interruptions or anything. Just peace and quiet, no annoying Seekers or anything."

Knockout nodded his head, picking Summer up and putting her on his shoulder as they both walked back into Knockout's room. Both were arguing about which horror movie was best to watch at this time of night.

/

Authors Note: I refuse to do anything from the G1, I could hardly stomach watching the first episode, then again both I and Summer first watched transformers prime, then the movies and then we are finishing up the armada. Then hopefully I can show her the animated. My sister has refused to watch the beast wars with me, so I'm not going into that world yet. So yeah, I'm fresh out of ideas for any plot, someone give me any idea to work with, and I need something to work on. Ohh and thanks to everyone who does give any ideas, maybe I can get a chance and congratulate you in the next chapter, it all depends on your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter for those who don't know how to review. But those who do know how too, thank you for your reviews, and those from DoA, thank you as well for your ideas.

Firedrew is one of the ones who gave an idea, I thank you.

/

"What?! You're joking me right? She escaped your grasp, what were you doing holding her?"

Ironhide looked at the ground as Ratchet chewed him out, he sorta wanted to get rid of the Seeker hybrid, and it failed and she was running around in the base.

"I'm sorry, it's just that she is so annoying, she got on my nerves and I tried to get rid of her, but she escaped. I'm sorry Ratchet."

Ratchet swung his wrench, nearly taking Ironhide's head off. He ducked and winced as part of the humans' platform was destroyed.

"Ratchet, I am monitoring the cameras though out the base, I can try to find her."

"Thanks Raf, it's going to save me a mountain of pain for you do that for me."

Ratchet turned toward the screen, taking a deep breath as Rafael began to type as fast as he could, and Ironhide was leaving the room to keep the geeks together to work.

"Always happy to help."

Ironhide left the med bay grumbling his way out, he missed Summer and was trying to make her sister suffer for being brought here. He did not like her and would do all that he could to get rid of her, to a point of murder was the line for him.

…

(What should I do what should I do? They will be tracking the halls, so I have to stick up here. I want to see Mirage, but he left me with my sister's caretaker. He's don't like me that's for sure, I wish I could fly, it would be faster to go though here. Maybe I should forget the plans for now and just improvise as I go, but to reach Ratchet will be hard, there is no air ducks in the Med bay, I would have to go though the halls.)

The hybrid sat in the air ducks, thinking hard on how to reach her second favorite Autobot. The plans she had thought of would all somehow fail, the Autobots were sure not to fall for any tricks when Ratchet was involved, he was the only medic and they would do anything to protect him.

She sat strait up as she heard the faint ringing sound. Stephenie turned toward the sound and listened carefully. Her eyes widened as she thought (there must be an opening to the med bay; else I would not hear Ratchet yelling. I should proceed with caution though, any traps could be around.)

Stephenie stood up, a bit off balance because of wings; she still could not fold them on her back, no matter how much practice she had. She stumbled a bit, using the wall to keep her steady. She did have problems getting up and carefully balancing her when she was on her feet. She carefully ran and jumped, using her wings to glide a bit to try and go faster.

….

"What was that?"

Ratchet looked over to the destroyed platform and watched it carefully. Rafael stood up; holding his computer to his chest as he also heard the scratching noise. It seemed like it was getting closer and closer. Rafael grabbed a metal pole and put his computer down on the couch, he stood before the dark hole. Trying to look brave and hope that the thing was not twice his size, he would not stand a chance.

There was a soft sound coming from the hole, and Ratchet took a step closer to it. He was hoping it was not a scraplet; they tend to appear in odd places. He held his wrench in his hand, ready to strike out at what ever was there.

Then the alarm went off, both Ratchet and Rafael went back to the screens. Something sprung a trap in the halls closest to the med bay. Ratchet grabbed Rafael and transformed, driving toward the sprung trap.

….

"Dang it, I did it again. I'm so eager to see Ratchet and I forget about that stupid net trap. Now I have to wait for someone to come and free me."

Stephenie crossed her arms; her wings were caught in the ropes of the net. Her legs were also tangled and the net had her dangling rather high off the ground. She looked up as the heavy thudding sounds got closer and she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"You! I thought you might have gotten trapped in a different area. Why is it always me who ends up finding you and making my life miserable?"

"The same way you wanted to see if I could fly, I can only glide! You seem to hate me, and I agree with you, I hate you as well. You're not the only one who thinks that life is miserable, try being me for once!"

Ironhide and Stephenie had one of the most intense staring contests they had ever had before. Neither could win and they both could not lose, they always looked away at the same time. The sound of an engine and some sirens caused them to look at the hall as Ratchet pulled up to the net.

"Hey look, we caught Stephenie."

"Yes Raf we did catch her, now what do we do with her?"

Rafael stepped out of Ratchet as he transformed. He reached out to the hybrid in the net, being careful to not be bitten by her. He unhooked the top of the net from the ceiling, holding it in his hand.

"Thanks Ironhide for watching her, now I can start my scans on her."

Ironhide grumbled as he left, Rafael looked up at the hybrid. Ratchet retransformed into the ambulance, and somehow got the net into the back of him. Raf hopped into the Ratchet's passenger seat. He looked into the back, where the hybrid was at.

"So what are you going to do to her? It seems Ironhide hates her, are you going to hurt her?"

"Rafael I know he hates her, but if I hurt her then the Seekers will know, I will ensure that she will be safe, even if it means being in a cage."

Rafael looked back at Stephenie, gaining the harshest glare he had ever seen before. He turned back around and watched as Ratchet kept driving to the med bay.

"I don't think she would want to be caged. Is there any other way to hold her down?"

"There is another way, but it's not the Autobot way. I refuse to do it that way, it would cause her pain and hearing such screams would make me go soft and free her. Anyway the Seekers would come; they somehow know the oddest things about anything."

"Ohh well can you tell me how exactly they know so much? And why they have their odd powers, like warping and creating sonic booms?"

"Rafael, I really don't know how they do such things, it's like asking Starscream how he can come up with the most reasonable answers in split seconds, and how he lives no matter how many beatings he gets."

"I think I have an answer for him living even after attempted murders. And the first part is easy; he just happens to be rather intelligent and can think fast."

"Then can you explain why he was the only Seeker in our history to go to the Science Academy? He has taken every class and passed with exceptional marks… wait you're not telling me about how he lives, Raf tell me."

Ratchet walked over to a table, setting the hybrid down and turning toward Rafael. Raf never looked up from his computer as Ratchet glared at him.

"Well you should have asked me… I can tell you but you have to tell the story about the immortal spark."

Rafael looked at the Seeker hybrid, then back to Ratchet, as he was rather good at giving history lessons. Ratchet looked at Stephenie and back to Rafael. Suddenly a wall shimmered and Mirage appeared and untied the net to release the Seeker hybrid. Who happened to curl up in his arms, happy to be with some of her favorite people and Autobots.

"Yes, I would love to hear your wonderful history speeches, I heard your rather good too Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed in defeat, and told them the rather long and sometimes boring story about the golden spark, it was the immortal one created by Primus himself.

….

Summer opened her eyes, and yawned softly. She looked around and covered her mouth to keep from yelling. (Whoa, he must really miss my sister if he kidnapped me. I should get out of here before Knockout notices I'm gone.) She woke up to find herself in Screamer's room, something she did not want at all. Summer got off the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Starscream had kidnapped her from Knockout, something she did not think he had the ability to do.

Summer quietly walked toward the door, barely managing to escape when Skywarp walked into Starscream's room. She took a breath and took off running and ran right smack into some ones foot. She fell on her butt and looked up at Knockout.

"Finally I found you. You had vanished from my room and I looked everywhere, I suppose it's the Seekers fault for your disappearance. I guess I'm going to have to lock my room now and put up that force field to stop Skywarp from warping into there. So where were you?"

"You better make sure those Seekers don't come into your room. I woke up in Screamer's room. I managed to escape thanks to Skywarp, but he did not know I was escaping. Do you know how freaky it is to find yourself in the weirdest places?"

"Well then I'm sure it won't happen again and no I don't know how weird it is. Although I'm pretty sure that the Seekers would not be able to take you from me again. Do you know why they took you?"

Summer climbed into Knockouts hand and he placed her on his shoulder, like a pirate and his bird.

"I think it's because they miss my sister."

"Seriously? They miss your sister? It's only been a day since she was taken, you don't think that they would really miss her that much?"

"I don't know I'm not a crazy Seeker. Don't ask me for something you have to ask a Seeker."

Knockout walked into the med bay and set Summer down on the counter near the computer screens. He sat in the chair, bored enough just to sit and watch Summer. He marveled at her body, even though she said she looked fat in the legs. He still liked the curves and her personal style of clothing. He tilted his head a bit and watched her, daydreaming until he was hit.

"Hey who hit me?"

"Well I'm sorry for stopping your daydreams; maybe you should pay attention next time."

"Starscream I thought you were going to leave us alone, why are you annoying us now?"

"Well… I got Soundwave to tell me, one of your little secrets. I could tell your human now or you can tell her yourself. And I have to be here to hear it… no never mind. I have more personal business to take care of."

Knockout looked at Screamer like he was totally crazy, he had never told Soundwave anything and was pretty sure he did not keep any secrets form her. And if he did then they were rather personal and he would rather not tell her. Starscream seemed like he was in a hurry, leaving the room with record speed.

"Whoa and I though they could not get any crazier, guess I was wrong for once. Do you think he was lying about Soundwave knowing your secrets?"

"I'm pretty sure he is, I have already told you all my secrets. There is nothing to hide; he must have been talking with someone over the comlink, must have been trying to do two things at once while still getting the instructions."

"Okay good, because I'm sure you wouldn't hide anything from me."

/

Authors note: I am sorry for shoving something so small into such a grand story, but here it is, the original story will be back though.

/

"Sir, your wife called."

The chair swiveled around to face the armored bat, the claws tapped gently on the table.

"And what did you tell her?"

The voice was sickening sweet, malice hidden as he spoke. The beep signaled him that his attendant had something to say.

"Sir, the general wishes to speak to you about the newcomers."

He pushed the button, and snarled an answer.

"Tell him to bring in the leader of the no furs. I will try to talk to them with out having a fight."

"Alright Mr. President, I will tell him."

He looked back up at the black bat, ears not quite as large as the normal common bats. His armor glittered as he looked over at the balcony into the skies and the giant lake.

"Now, you wanted to do me a favor right?"

"Yes Sir. I will be glad to wipe all that you wanted away; it is my job after all."

"Take out my wife, and then we will deal with your payment, as for the giants. Try to find a weakness for them; I don't like seeing them control our skies and the ground."

"Of course sir, I will do all that's in my power to take them down. What about the others? The humans that are with them, shall I get rid of them too?"

The bat bowed to the lizard, paying proper respect to him. The President flicked his tongue out, tasting the air and his flaps of skin spread out, making him look bigger that he was.

"I don't care what you do, get rid of the giant talking robots, that's all I need done after my wife is dead. We could cross breed the humans, they have there own powers rather than physical."

"Of course sir. I will ensure they will go back to the slave houses, we are the supreme creatures of the world, and humans have no place here anymore."

The bat jumped out the window, after saluting to the President, his golden armor glittering as he flew out into the setting sun. The lizard took a breath, frills finally collapsing, allowing him his normal size once more. He stood up from his chair, black bands of metal shimmering against his emerald green skin. His tail was studded with gems and gold, the spikes glowed white against the gold.

The entire world had been purged of humans hundreds of years before, but they came back with the robots. The anthro creatures took control of the world, ensuring that they had complete control. The humans were hunted to extinction and the lizards took all the control. It explained how the president was a lizard. Such creatures like the bat were also rare to find, but they had rather good values and fur.

/

Authors note: If I ever catch anyone using my ideas for the off world thoughts and random short ideas. I will personally hunt you down, I may not be a great sniper like that bat, but I am the creator of such ideas, those who would like to use any part of my ideas better ask for it. I have worked hard for such ideas, and this one happened to hit me when I was watching the news. I expect all credit given to me for the use of my ocs and ideas. If I ever catch anything out of the ordinary, I can and will find those who did not give credit. I may not be the best hunter like that bat, but I do have my own values to worry about.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/

"I'm bored, why are we staring at this boring screen again?"

"Summer just calm down, I want to ensure that all is safe before I let you out of here, you know what happened this morning, and the Seekers might think it's funny to kidnap you again."

Summer sat on the computer's keyboard, completely connecting with Thundercracker's email and writing something in complete gibberish. Summer got picked up from the computer, Knockout tried hard to stop the writing but it was locked. The computer beeped once and the information was sent to Thundercracker. Summer stared at the computer in disbelief and Knockout smacked the computer trying to stop the next message that was being written to Skywarp.

"Opps, sorry."

"Its fine I'll figure it out somehow and stop it, before it ruins the entire system and sends those stupid messages to every one."

Knockout typed as fast as he could, but the computer kept on denying him, not stopping the messages being sent. Summer winced as the computer beeped again and sent the message to Skywarp. The next one was going to be sent to Screamer himself, Summer felt horrible she was the cause of this mess.

"Here let me try entering the pass code, I messed this up, I should try to fix it."

"Go ahead; I don't think it will work. This is really bad, try and see if it will work before its sent to Screamer, I have a feeling it could be a bad idea sending a random gibberish message to the Seekers, they know the weirdest things ever."

Summer was placed down next to the computer again; she pointed out and directed Knockout to push certain buttons. They both looked up at the computer as it almost finished with writing the message, it was checking the pass code Summer had put into the computer. They both let out their breath as the computer beeped stopping one word away from sending the message to Starscream.

"That was a close one, maybe we should do something rather than this, and I have to send an apology message to both Thundercracker and Skywarp. I don't want to worry anymore about Seekers. Hey what was that code you put in the computer?"

Summer smiled and climbed onto Knockout's hand and was placed on the floor.

"I'm not going to tell you, its way over your head."

"Fine, so what do you want to do now?"

"Well if I was with my sister, I would sit outside torturing a dragonfly or feeding my sisters crickets. But my sister is not here and when I'm bored and she is not around I play the wii. The game is Just Dance 4 or 3. I dance to the songs on it."

"Ohh, you can dance? Is it like some of your stupid reality dancing shows?"

Summer giggled, while Knockout looked down at her, confused. Summer ran toward his room, waiting patiently for him to let them in.

"Nope it's nothing like that stupid stuff. Its more fun really, my sister tends to cheat and just do the hand movements, I tend to do both."

"Hey do you want to do this in the Rec room? At least you would have an audience ."

Summer stuttered as she looked up at Knockout.

"Its not like I'm actually dancing… it's a game… I just follow the people on the screen. You don't actually think that I would be really dancing, do you?"

Knockout looked everywhere but at Summer, he slightly actually thought that she would end up dancing. Summer snickered to herself; she knew what was nearly going on though his head.

"Well do you still want to take this to the Recreational room? It would be nice to see how good you are."

Summer put her hands on her hips, she was pretty sure that he just wanted everyone to see how good she was.

"Fine I will do it there, but your connecting all the wires and what not."

Knockout mentally sighed; he did not realize that he had to hook the Wii up to the bigger TV in the Rec room.

"And don't you think your getting any help from Soundwave either, I will be watching you."

He opened the door letting Summer run in and grab the four remotes; she waited for Knockout to grab the wii and the wires to connect to the TV. Once he did, she continued to the door patiently waiting for him to hurry.

"Come on, I thought you wanted to watch me dance. Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I did not think there would be this many wires for such a small object. And I don't want this stuff to be tangled up; it would be a true terror to untangle it all."

Summer rolled her eyes, her sister could get it tangled and untangled in less than ten minutes. And to think a medic would have more problems with it being tangled up.

"You don't know the first thing about getting it tangled. My sister had the worst of them all and she still could get it untangled. She used to purposely get it all tangled up, and then she would not use wires, she used yarn which is three times harder."

"Great, let's just take this stuff to the stupid Rec room."

….

"Alright it's all hooked up, now what do I do?"

Summer turned toward him with a glare, like he should have known what to do next.

"Well you get that audience here and I do the rest, you should know by now I can now dance."

"Ohh, sorry."

Summer huffed and patently waited for Knockout to get the others here. Tapping her foot as she waited on him.

"Alright they should be coming now, hey think Dreadwing is coming?"

"That giant flier? The one that's purple and is sometimes shoved in with the Seekers? That would be so cool to see him watch me dance."

Knockout shrugged his shoulders not really caring if Dreadwing came. just as long he did not attempt to squish Summer, he despised humans just as much as he did with Screamer.

"Yeah, it would be pretty cool to see him again. He almost went rouge because of what Starscream did to his twin brother, he's not one to kill over it but he don't like being near Screamer for what he did."

"Does he even notice that both I and June increase your guy's power? Or does he hate us as much as any other human he crushed?"

The door swooshed open and Skywarp looked down at both transformer and human.

"So… why did you call us down here again? Stars not really happy with you calling us down here, he was busy."

Summer looked up at Skywarp, not quite sure why he was up and about. After loosing Summer's sister the Seekers stopped appearing in the strangest places. They kept away from anything only going to meetings and recon outside the ship.

"Doctor's orders, you Seekers are not acting normal anymore. As nice as it is seeing you guys not around is a little nerve wrecking."

"Star knows what's best; perhaps you should listen to him once in a while."

Knockout would have punched the violet Seeker in the gut if Summer was not next to his foot. He did not want to crush her under foot, but the Seeker was really asking for a nasty hit. The door swooshed open and both Thundercracker and Dreadwing walked in, they both refused to look at each other, going to opposite sides of the room.

"Thanks for coming guys, is…"

The deeper tone of Dreadwing caught Summer off guard as he rumbled an answer that interrupted Knockout's sentence.

"Soundwave and Starscream are coming they were arguing over high grade, well it was a one sided argument."

Skywarp nodded his head, glad that his trine leader was not going to leave them alone with the medic and the larger flier. It was silent as they watched Summer bring up the main screen for the wii, then clicking the little box with the game name in it. The door swooshed open one last time, letting the silver Seeker and Soundwave into the room.

"so… are you guys ready to watch me dance?"

"Watching a little human dance? Is this the reason why you called us here?"

Dreadwing glared at the red medic, who managed to hold steady with his glare.

"Doctor's orders, Dreadwing. All of you need a bit of moral boosted, it's not like it would hurt us, any of us."

Starscream snorted, and then sat down on the giant couch, putting his feet onto the other end so no one would sit on the couch. Else they would be defying a superior officer's action, and they would end up being killed for doing so. Skywarp was a bit more eager to join his trine leader in sitting down; he sat next to the arm of the couch. He sat cross legged; Thundercracker decided to do what was less humiliating and stood behind the couch.

Knockout shoved Starscream's legs off the couch to make a bit more room for him to sit on. He was given a fierce glare but Knockout mouthed 'doctor's orders' getting Screamer to snort and go back to watching the screen. Dreadwing also sat on the ground, but on the other side of the couch, far away from the Seekers. He took his huge weapon off his back and placed it on his lap, calmly placing his hands on it and started to polish it with a small scrap of cloth.

Soundwave stood behind Knockout, right next to Thundercracker. He looked at Soundwave and shrugged his shoulders, wings flicking upward in a silent message to his trine brothers.

"Now is everyone ready to watch me dance?"

Asked Summer as she looked at all the decepticons assembled. Going from Skywarp over to Dreadwing, but only made eye contact with Knockout. He nodded his head just a little bit and Summer turned back toward the giant TV finally clicking start.

/

Authors note: yes, yes I know, I brought Dreadwing back to life. In this story he doesn't get killed, and I don't know where or which episode this really starts. Like I said before it's a twist of different characters and different episodes all at once. I think if my sister wants to have him in the story I might add Hot Shot from the armada, but that's if my sister wants him added. Ohh I had a pastor provide the plot to the story, but I want to keep that a secret until I finish the chapter with it. Now on with the story!

/

"Mirage, where are you going? I didn't really mean it that way, please don't be stupid."

The Seekerlet watched as one of his guardians turn toward the larger and bigger weapon specialist. He was asking Mirage to stay with the Autobots, and not join the Decepticons.

"now why should I do that? I have every right to go on either side, I only have to prove myself to get in and stay alive. Ironhide you should have thought about that before you said anything."

"well I said sorry, cant you change your mind? Just don't do this, you know it's wrong."

"Ironhide I had already made my choice. No matter what you say I'm still going to join them, and I suggest you leave the place, I might have to give away the coordinates to the base. If not well don't expect it to blow up in your face. This is your fault and there is nothing you could do to change my mind."

Ironhide stood in defeat, watching the maroon mech pick up the Seekerling. He walked toward Optimus Prime's office going to tell him good bye or what he was going to do. Leaving Ironhide to look at the empty halls and wish he never gotten into that short fight over the little hybrid.

….

Author's note: Its flash back mode!

….

Ironhide's arms were crossed over his chest; he was watching Mirage throw the hybrid into the air and catching her. He was really hating how much that thing talked and being with Mirage all the time. It was like some bad lover's movie.

He suddenly reached out, and flicked his wrist. Causing the Seekerlet to go flying into the wall, Mirage quickly grabbed her and checked if everything was alright. Then he turned toward Ironhide, and asked.

"Why did you do that? You could have hurt her extremely bad, or worse killed her. Why?"

"You're spending too much time with the enemy Mirage. I would happily terminate her now; all you have to do is agree with me. She is nothing but a thorn in our side, annoying and using you to get knowledge of our base for Meghead, or worse a sneak attack by the Seekers."

Ironhide lifted both of his cannons up to point at the Seekerling, who yelped and ran to hide behind Mirage's leg. She could hear the whine as the weapons pointed at her charged up, Mirage stood protectively over her.

The attack that was fully charged up from Ironhide never came, but the cannons still remained charged up though.

"Get out of the way Mirage; she is a bug that must be squished, a spy for the Decepticons."

"No Ironhide put down your guns and leave us alone. She has done nothing to us, no harm done to any of us."

"She's a freaking glitch Mirage! A spy for the Decepticons, a no good heartless creature that wants all of us rusting on this dirt ball of a planet, I refuse to work around her anymore!"

Mirage stood still, while thinking about the choices he had, either he remain here with his friend Ironhide, or join the hybrid on the decepticons side. If he was always going to get the bulk of the problems that Ironhide always causes, then going on the other side sounded really good.

"Mirage?"

"Leave me alone Ironhide, you are getting on my nerves, I'm leaving and you or anybody is not going to stop me."

"Leaving where?"

"You caused the little one to cry, and I am leaving to go to the decepticon side. You need to stop and think about what you said, you hit a nerve."

Ironhide powered his cannons down, and looked down, crestfallen. Mirage walked past him holding the hybrid in his arms, trying his best to cheer her up. Calling her a glitch was one thing that she could take, but being a spy for the decepticons was not what she was at all.

Ironhide watched as Mirage walked out of the room, his optics flickered once and he sat down on the floor. Doing exactly what Mirage suggested thinking.

….

Author's note: Flashback is over, although I don't know why I put it in. maybe it's because I can't get to my sister dancing. But don't worry; I have a wonderful idea for her amazing dancing, I'm going to make Megatron walk in, maybe you could two and two together and figure out what he wants from the SIC.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: here we go, my sister dancing. Now don't mock or make fun of me, this is my first time getting anyone to dance. As my sister would point out, Jazz is way better at dancing, although I wish he was here. He will probably remain dead, torn in two by Megatron, I'm sorry though. Maybe I can hurry and finish the armada and show my sister the animated, Jazz is there too. Ohh I'm trying different breaks in the pages, I want one that will work.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Summer stood, waiting for the thing to say to push the A button or click here. She was going to play her favorite song first, _Call Me Maybe_, and she was doing the alternate first. She stood waiting for the song to start, hand with the remote laying limp on her side while her free hand was up to her ear in the phone signal.

I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me

I'll never tell

Summer flicked her hand to her head, her other hand going to her hip, getting perfects as she did it.

I looked at you

As it fell

And now you're in my way

Her hands flicked above her head, walking forward and backward as she flicked her hands down to her side, once again getting perfects.

I trade my soul

For a wish

Pennies and dimes

For a kiss

She glanced back at the assembled Decepticons, flicking her hand to her head, her other hand going to her hip. Dreadwing had finally stopped cleaning his weapon, staring intently at her watching each move, shaking his head softly as she got a good.

I wasn't looking for this

But now your

In my way

Your stare

Was hording

Ripped jeans

Skin was showing

Summer flicked her hand to her head and back down to her hip, doing the opposite with each hand, then she spun around and thrown her hands down, then repeating the process from putting her hand on her head back to her hip and twirling around and tossing her hands to the ground.

Hot night

Wind was blowing

Where you think

Your going baby

Hey

I just met you

And this I crazy

Summer hurried and put her hand with the remote into the air, then down and using both hands to go back and forth, from one side to the other. She curved the remote hand to the side and brought it up to her head. Once again doing the phone signal to the giant TV.

But here's my number

So call me maybe

It's hard to look right

At you baby

The music and the dance movements suddenly gotten slower, she flicked her hand into the air, swinging both arms side to side. Then curving her remote hand over and up, again doing the phone signal, if her hand was free of the remote.

But here's my number

So call me maybe

Hey

I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

She flung both hands into the air, then down to her sides swinging them at an orderly rate. She twisted her free hand over, going in a circle and kicking her leg out. Then doing the same thing to her other hand but then she had to drag both of her hands up. Then repeating the process by throwing her hands into the air.

And all the other boys

Try to chase me

But here's my number

So call me maybe

You took your time

With the call

I took no time

With the fall

You gave me

Nothing at all

But still your

In my way

I beg and borrow

And steal

She went back to what gone on in the beginning of the song, moving her hand from her head and back to her hip, then flinging her hands up and flinging them back down, then doing it over again.

At first sight

And it's real

I didn't know

I would feel it

But it's in my way

Your stare was holding

Ripped jeans

Skin was showing

Hot night

Summer threw her hands into the air, and twirled around and tossed them toward the ground, she looked briefly back at the cons. Soundwave had his fingers drumming in tune with the music on the couch. Skywarp looked at her eagerly, like he wanted to give the game a try, but the remote would be too small for him. Starscream stared into space, bored out of his mind, although when she suddenly missed a move he said ouch. It seemed he was trying to pretend he was bored and not really interested in the game or song.

Wind was blowing

Where you think

Your going baby

Hey

I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

It's hard to look right

At you baby

But here's my number

So call me maybe

Hey

I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

And all the other boys

Try to chase me

But here's my number

So call me maybe

She started to twirl her hands around her head then breeze over and back, then repeating it over again.

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so so bad

The music suddenly slowed down again and she swung her arm up and pulled it down, doing it with her other hand once the free one was done. She shoved her arms into the air and shook them down then did the hand signal again. Then she tried to jump forth, almost missing the yeah moment. The remote blinged and she gotten four stars with the yeah points.

Bad…

Bad…

Bad…

It's hard to look right

At you baby

But here's my number

So call me maybe

Hey

I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

She flicked her arm over and instead of swinging up she remained posed in the phone call signal, getting a good and the fifth star. Dreadwing stood up and stepped up to Summer, his gun replaced on his back.

"Well I still don't understand why we must stay here for the next song, but I must say. You're very good, I still don't see the value of having a human within our ranks, but this was rather entertaining."

He offered her his clawed finger, trying his best to shake hands with her. All while trying to stop smiling, as she had broken her record again.

"Thanks Dreadwing, that's very nice of you to say something like that."

"Your welcome."

He sat back down, well aware that Knockout was glaring at him for talking to her.

:: She's a sweet girl, you're very lucky to have her by your side Knockout. ::

:: Thanks? ::

:: No need to thank me, I am only paying attention. ::

The door swooshed open and Megatron walked in, looking swiftly over everyone and watched Starscream.

"Excuse my interruption, but the SIC is missing his work time, and I must talk to him."

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker looked at there trine leader as he stood up. Skywarp began to stand up, but a flick of Starscream's wings stopped him, Thundercracker would have followed him out of the room but he knew a threat given to Skywarp also went for him. They both stood still as Starscream went with their leader, normally when he was asked to go with Megatron, he often got beaten.

The room was unnaturally quiet, the two Seekers seemed to be rather nervous and frightened without their trine leader. Summer was the one who broke the silence; she looked at Knockout and asked.

"Hey I'm hungry, do you have anything I could eat? And I'm not going to be wearing the same cloths everyday. I will need to go to the store soon."

Knockout stuttered under her glare and Skywarp snickered.

"You don't know the first thing about caring about your human do you? She has to eat at least three times a day to be a healthy weight, sleep at least 8 to 10 hours of a day and for each day a different pair of clean clothes. She needs a daily bath as well, and don't forget her daily needs as well, in her case that means makeup and other random crap."

Thundercracker finished going over the list of human needs, while Skywarp was laughing on the ground. The look on Knockout's face was too good to be true. Summer nodded her head, agreeing with TC about the list. She was trying to not smile as Knockout would have been brought down on how the Seekers were right for once.

"Seriously! All this for on human? How did you find out about this stuff?"

Skywarp laughed even harder, and attempted to speak, but all that came out was laughs.

"As Warp is trying to say, we learned from Starscream, so ha! You have to admit that he knows more than you, he must be listened too."

Dreadwing chuckled a bit as he realized that the Seekers were right, his optics flickered as he tried his best to control his own laughter. Summer looked up at the two fliers that had both broken down laughing.

"Hello? In starving here, someone find some food for me. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Knockout picked her up, glad that she proved an excellent distraction to get away from the mocking laughter. He walked to the dining room, wondering if they did have any human food within that room. Summer was placed down onto the ground and went to sit at a human sized table. She wondered how exactly it was here then heard a sudden squeal.

"Summer! It's been forever! I missed you so much!"

Summer was suddenly smacked down off the table; her sister Stephenie gave her a hug.

"What's going on?"

TC looked into the room and turned around and yelled for Skywarp.

"Ohh Primus! Your back we missed you so much!"

Both Seekers crashed into the dining room, so excited about seeing the hybrid again they had forgotten about Knockout and ran him over. He stood up and watched as the hybrid got so much attention from the Seekers.

"Wait, how did you get here? Were you not with the Autobot scum?"

"Skywarp! Keep it clean, she is only a youngling. We don't want her to repeat what we have said."

Summer had an evil smirk on her face; she raised her eyebrows and blurted out as loud as she could.

"You guys are some ugly fragging jets! And groundpounders are just as glitchy! I don't see why frag monkeys don't glitching fly!"

All the transformers looked down at the human girl, terror of the fowl words spewing from her mouth. Stephenie looked with pride at her sister, and then asked.

"Hey did you not hear some of that from Ironhide? Wow Summer you even copied some of it from Star."

"Try telling me not to listen or not to repeat those words and I can make more creative ones, Ratchet really knows what to say."

"Yeah good luck guys, I don't really mind hearing it. But I don't really mind saying it either, I don't often swear and I don't like to either."

Knockout jumped as soon as he heard the SIC's screechy and scratchy voice right behind him.

"Well now we are all done swearing and reintroducing each other. I have a new decepticon to join our ranks. Doctor I will watch you human, go give our new decepticon his ranks."

The silence stretched long as they all stared at Mirage, who wished he could hide behind Starscream instead of being stared at by the other cons. Starscream stood unharmed and with a smirk on his face, he knew at one point the war would end when someone switched ranks. And this was only the beginning; they also had a new advantage over the Autobots.

"Star are you sure about this? He had shot at us before, and taken our youngling. Is he really allowed to wear the decepticon ranks?"

"Skywarp, I know he is allowed to join us, when that crazy black wrecker decided to pull the big ones on her and he protected her. That's why he is allowed to join us, and to think he already given all the coords and secrets away about the Autobots."

"Did he prove himself to Lord Megatron yet?"

"Once again TC, there was no need to, his ability to blend into his surroundings already granted him in, along with protecting our youngling."

"I will take him with me, and I will also get the iron rod ready as well. Do please don't hurt Summer, she's rather important to me. "

The three seekers all nodded their heads, optics gleaming with unknown emotions. Each Seeker wanted to ask Summer their own question about her time here and more specifically about Knockout.

Knockout ushered Mirage to follow him, not feeling right about leaving Summer alone with the Seekers and the hybrid. He left, still unsure about leaving them alone.

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/ …/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"Warp, you know what to do."

"Right Star, be back soon."

The flash of violet light signaled that he vanished, warping to where ever Starscream sent him. Thundercracker turned toward Summer getting ready to ask a question but was suddenly stopped.

"Hey I'm hungry, you guys got any pizza around or are you going to starve me?"

"Nope young one, I had this planned all along. TC get her something to eat, and I will ask her something."

Thundercracker nodded his head leaving to go to a side room, getting the human something to eat. Stephenie sat waiting patiently for some food and to see what Star was going to ask her sister. Summer looked a little frightened; she was hoping that none of their questions were relatively bad or anything about her and Knockout's relationship.

"Well now Summer, do you ever feel awkward when we use the comlink between us? Like you wish you could know what the other was saying silently? Or even a private conservation with Knockout?"

"No not really, but it would be nice to talk to him that way."

"Thank you, now I can finally finish my latest project."

TC was very careful when he put the pizza down; it was round and did not balance well on his claws. He watched as his trine leader left the room, giving him some space to ask his own question.

"Well Summer, how does it feel to be human? Are you ever jealous of your sister being a hybrid or even completely cyberformed?"

Summer sat silently, eating a piece of pizza. She was going to wait until she was done with the pizza before she answered his questions. She swallowed, pretty sure that he was going to wait for her.

"I don't care about her being a hybrid or even completely transformed, she will still be my sister. And being a human is nice, if I wanted to live as long as you guys I would just have to ask, and there is nothing wrong being a human."

"Ohh, I just thought that you did not want to be a human, it would all be easier on us if you were a hybrid, but I forgotten that Knockout might not like that either, sorry for asking."

Thundercracker's wings drooped, realizing that Knockout might not like her ever being a hybrid. There was a sudden crack and pop, and a poof of violet and Skywarp was back.

"TC, it's my turn, go outside and wait, Star is back at my post."

"Fine then Warp, it's your turn."

Thundercracker grumbled his way out of the dining room and Skywarp pushed him the rest of the way. He closed the door and turned toward Summer, rushing over and sitting next to her.

"Hey, what is your reason for liking Knockout? And I don't mean like, I mean like like, wait I confused myself. What is it that you like about Knockout?"

Summer blinked, Skywarp just confused her, but then she thought it over and understood what he was trying to say.

"And you're the only one who asked me this? Or did someone put you up to this?"

His wings twitched in nervousness while through the trine bond his brothers were both telling him to lie. He could not look at Summer and was staring at the back wall saying.

"No one put me up to this, it was my idea."

"Right… so about that answer… tell me first why you want to know."

He looked around getting more and more nervous and scared of being found out lying to Summer. Through is bond with his brothers, he could hear Starscream speaking as fast as he could to give him a reasonable answer, TC was just as nervous and scared as he was.

"I don't want to know! It was all Stars' idea!"

Skywarp covered his head, listening to his leader yell at him for telling on her. TC was also cursing, but not quite as creative or as mean. Skywarp finally crashed under all the pressure. Summer thought for a few minutes and her answer got to stop both his brothers from swearing so much, leaving Skywarp plenty of time to think on his own again.

"Well now that you told the truth I can tell you why I like him so much, besides his beautiful paint job. It's because…"

Skywarp leaned in to hear her whisper to him. His brothers also silent to hear what went though the trine bond.

"The reason is… he's sassy, he's got some real attitude."

"But Star also has…"

"He has a different type of attitude, not the right kind."

"Ohh, I see."

Skywarp winced again; his brother could talk rather fast and loudly, even if it was all in his head. The last part he caught was that Knockout was coming back. He warped away just before the door opened and Knockout walked in with Mirage.

"Did you eat anything Summer?"

Summer looked down at her plate and over at the empty pan. She turned her glare over to her sister, who looked at her guiltily. She gave the last piece of pizza to her sister. Even though June only ate almost the entire pizza except two, the one in her hand and the one that her sister ate before talking to Thundercracker.

"Well I was fed well. It was good, wish Thundercracker was here, I could congratulate him on making it. Hey Mirage, how does it feel being on the opposite side? The Decepticon Marks look really good on you."

The maroon mech looked to his shoulders and back to his chest, the sharp dark shade of purple did look good with his paint. He shrugged his shoulders, not really minding the complement from his favorite human.

"I was told that you like Energon, would you like to join me?"

"Sure it will leave these two alone, and I'm pretty sure they would like to be left alone."

June's eyes glittered, Energon was really good. She glanced toward her sister once and hopped onto Mirages' hand. Letting him take her out of the room and heading toward the Seekers that had an evening party getting set up.

The silence was a little awkward; Knockout sat down and took a deep breath finally free to talk to Summer.

"So what did the Seekers ask you?"

"Stupid questions that are what they asked. Although Skywarp was put up to asking a question."

"I can imagine what they asked. So what was he told to ask about?"

"Why I like you."

"And what did you tell them?"

"You got some attitude and your sassy."

"That's the reason you like me?"

"That's the reason I gave the Seekers, I'm not going to say the second reason and you don't need to know either."

Summer ate the crust of the pizza and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine I won't ask. You want to finish that dancing game?"

"Of course I want too, I have a second favorite song to do."

Knockout picked her up and instead of walking out he transformed and opened his door, letting her in.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/ :/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/ :/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Author's note: Snickerdoodles, not the cookie but the word, I hate it. It has been stuck in my head for the last few days its pure torture having it there. So anything on that say for her dancing? Ohh I was pointed out that the story sounded strange, my sister wants me to do it in the point of view. Now do I do it or not? I think this story might be longer than I thought it would be, right now I am going to finish it like this, then as I promised my sister do it from the main characters views, who knows what I might do? I could do the entire story in every character points of views. Well that's the only update that I might stick in the middle of the story like this… I think.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'. '.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'. '.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'. '.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Summer sat down, turning the wii off. She was done playing her second favorite song _Disturbia_. At one point Knockout pointed out a bunch of lyrics sounded a bit like how Megatron was in poor Bumblebee's head. There was a thudding sound around, and Summer knew something big was running toward them.

"Hey the Seekers want me to help them, can you take her out for a bit? Thanks Knockout!"

Stephenie turned to look at her sister and blurted out loud.

"You need something better to wear to that party the Seekers have planned, way better than those normal cloths and you need to take a shower as well."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"Yeah I sorta did, do you want to wear a dress or normal clothes to this party?"

"No I just want to go the store, come on June; it seems as if the Seekers want you to come with me."

"Hey! How did you know?"

Knockout watched the argument and wondered if he would have to dress up as well. He scolded himself, reminding him that Transformers don't wear cloths. He stared at the thick lead jacket that Summer's sister had. He transformed and let both sisters into himself, Summer already asking exactly what he was thinking.

"Hey June, what's that jacket for?"

"Ohh this? It's to cover my wings, you really already forgotten that other people would freak out if they seen a Decepticon and a hybrid Seeker?"

"Yeah I guess your right; those wings would really attract some attention."

June put the jacket on, wincing a bit as it flattened her wings down to her back. Summer looked down at the radio and wished she could listen to music, although that was where Knockout's voice came from. She was in the passenger's seat and her sister was in the back.

"Hey Summer your old enough to drive, sit in the driver's seat, I don't think Knockout would mind, and you're going to need to learn how to drive anyways. He could give you tips and fix your mistakes."

"You know what Summer? I think your sister has a good idea there. Sit in the driver's seat, I will help you."

"Are you sure Knockout? Sometimes she could be wrong, she is a hybrid Seeker."

"Its fine, I want you to sit in the driver's seat, and it gives you some practice driving, if I'm not around."

Summer slide over to the driver's seat, gently placing her hands on the steering wheel, still not believing she was allowed to sit in the driver's seat.

"Uhh I don't have any money, how am I supposed to pay for the stuff?"

"We're going to a thrift shop Summer, we're going thrift shopping. Hey don't worry I already have the money and I told Soundwave where we are going, the ground bridge should be right outside the room."

Summer turned toward June who held a large packet of 100 dollar bills. She waved it around and smiled, Summer was going to get a lot of new cloths today. She has to stock up her wardrobe, since she spent most of her time at the Autobot side rather than the cons.

[![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![! [![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![! [![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![![!

"Soundwave put the light over here. It has to be high enough so we don't hurt ourselves. Warp put the light lasers over here."

Starscream walked over to Skywarp; pretty sure he was putting up real lasers rather than the light lasers.

"Hey Star, where do you want me to put this?"

Thundercracker held up the strange square box, being extremely careful because of the tiny little disks. Starscream looked over to Thundercracker while trying to put up the proper laser lights. He snapped his fingers at Skywarp as he was getting ready to pour some high grade into the punch that Thundercracker made.

"Thundercracker leave it there, I put it there for a reason, it's a music player or whatever June called it."

"Hey Starscream, Dreadwing found a cube of high grade and is drinking it."

Starscream snarled to himself, all this work for nothing but other mechs getting drunk. He could not stop Skywarp as he spiked the drinks and food with high grade. He could not stop Dreadwing from drinking, and the only others who were actually helping him was Soundwave, Mirage and Thundercracker.

"Mirage take this, I'm going to see if a few of the Vecepticons would like to help us."

Mirage took the light and hooked it up properly, getting a face full of glitter as Skywarp had rigged it to explode when it was properly set up. Skywarp paused and snickered when he seen Mirage, glitter was all over the floor and him. When Starscream left Skywarp placed a huge jug of high grade on the door top, and waited patiently for Star to come back. Using his claws to hold the jug up without puncturing it or making it fall on him.

"… Now it's best you just ignore what Skywarp might have planned…"

SPLOOOSSSSHHHHHHHH!

"SKYWARP! You got me all wet!"

The Vecepticons snickered and shut up once Starscream turned toward them. He pointed out the places where it needed the most help, including taking the high grade from Dreadwing. Star left the Vecepticons to do their work, going over to Mirage.

"My brother got you too?"

"Yeah, he did and right after that he gotten a great idea to get you wet, with high grade."

"He is only smart enough to pull jokes on all of us, but he is also the only one who can warp, he is important to our team to get us out of nasty places. And I don't know what he would do if he put in a room where he can't warp."

Mirage and Starscream watched as a couple of Vecepticons tried to grab Skywarp, he cackled and warped to the other side of the room.

"Wait did you say he used high grade?!"

"Yeah he did…"

Mirage was cut short as Starscream stood up and stomped his way over to his older and bigger violet brother. It was even more hilarious instead of him being short and smaller than his brother because he had a paper on his back saying Kick me now! The Vecepticons watched as Starscream attempted to stop Skywarp but came close enough Dreadwing. Who just happened to read the sign on his back and swung his leg as hard as he could.

Mirage winced as the screech nearly ruined his hearing. It seemed that the Decepticons was just as friendly as the Autobots would be among themselves. Even though the Decepticons had fought with the Autobots for nearly 50 years on the planet Earth, Mirage was still welcomed in like a missing family member.

"How dare you Skywarp! Think its funny getting kicked in the aft? You will pay for it!"

The screeching just got louder and higher pitched when a drunken Dreadwing sat on him, pinning down his arms and legs. Dreadwing was heavy enough to keep Starscream down and ensure he could not get up.

"Shut up… y-you boring tiny S-Seeker, you have no power over me-me. And your-r voice is-is bad, shut… shut up."

Skywarp and the others cheered for Dreadwing because he finally got the SIC to be quiet. Skywarp handed him another cube of high grade.

"You earned this big guy, you and your aft is perfect to shut Star up, I will keep giving you this if you stay on him got it Dread?"

"S-silver Seeker… is-is bad, high g-grade is go-good from purp-purple Seeker. I will-will stay… silver S-Seeker... Will not g-go anywhere."

Dreadwing gladly took the cube, not really aware about Skywarp mocking him. Soundwave suddenly appeared next to Thundercracker, who was giggling about how his trine leader and younger brother got trapped in a perfect situation that Skywarp managed to pull.

::does this happen often, TC?::

Thundercracker turned toward Soundwave and tilted his head, thinking rather hard on how to proceed on his answer.

::well Soundwave, I would say this is the first time that Skywarp ever managed to keep Star down, even to outsmart him for once.::

::well then, it was odd how he reacted to the attack.::

"Soundwave, we are his brothers, he will forever love us. Even though he is our leader we still have to loosen him up, making him the butt of our jokes and taking some of the work off of his shoulders. He sometimes needs to loosen up; you know work does weird things to any mech."

Soundwave nodded his head, well aware that work does do weird things. He watched as Skywarp warped away, and then heard his voice over the intercom.

"Welcome one and all! This party can't stay like this forever! Let's get the music a rumblin!"

"Ohh great I hope the kids hurry."

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ';';';';';';';

Meanwhile off the coast of California, in an expensive thrift shop.

"So Summer are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you going to where those heels?"

"Are you crazy no! They hurt more than just my feet; I'm completely off balance with them on."

"Then you remember what we agreed on, no heels no panties."

June covered her face, too scared to even walk out with such short shorts on. Her sister was waiting for her outside of the changing room, they both agreed on the most random thing ever, no heels no panties.

"Fine you win; hopefully you did the same thing."

"I already have them right here, now lets see yours."

June stepped out from the curtain, holding her panties to her side; it was like she was defeated. She was still glad she was not wearing what her sister Summer was wearing. If she even bent down her butt cheeks would fall out of her short mini skirt. And her boobs were about ready to fall out if she tried to even jump. The shirt was really short and tight, but then again both of them were not wearing bras.

"Alright, good job June. Here I will stick it in with our other clothes."

"So how are we going to get out of here without being noticed?"

"That's way easy; we are going to have a perfect distraction. Knockout will come in and help us escape, like always."

June shrugged her shoulders, wings free of that jacket; her shirt had to be just right so her wings could be free.

"Now we wait."

The store clerk screamed, as Knockout zoomed into the store in his alt mode.

"There's our ride, now lets get out of here."

They both hurried into the inside of Knockout, escaping once again. He zoomed out, and right back into the groundbridge. The deep bass sound of the loud music was vibrating throughout the entire warship.

'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/ '/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/ '/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'

"Skywarp are you serious about forgetting something?"

Starscream struggled underneath the fat aft that was on him, he was trying to free at least one of his arms, but it just seemed like he was making it worse. Skywarp warped around the room, naming off things that he had at the party, he knew somehow he was missing something.

"I got the high grade, I got food and drinks, and I remembered to trap you… I know what I'm missing! That hot rod medic!"

"Is that all your missing? I think there is something else as well."

Skywarp turned around looking for what he was missing, he did not see it and looked toward the door as it swooshed open.

"Now I remember what I forgotten! The girls!"

Starscream snorted and Dreadwing leaned back, making it sound like he was squishing a mouse. Skywarp snickered as Dreadwing leaned back and given him another cube of high grade, he was waiting for the perfect moment to stop giving him high grade and have him take a couple of bites out of Starscream.

"This is your fault Skywarp, when I get free from here your going to pay."

"Yeah that's if the deadly Dread gets off of you, while I court your little one. Look at her, she's so cute."

"You would not dare to."

"I would, and I will."

June was rather shy; wearing what she was wearing of course she had to be. She was hiding behind her sister, knowing full well that the Seekers would watch her or even come after her.

"So, Summer what do I do? I have never gone to one of these parties."

"Go do whatever, eat, drink, and just leave me alone for a while."

"Okay…"

She watched as her sister joined Knockout at one of the tables, listening to the music. June's wings were flat on her back, she was more nervous than she thought, her hands were shaking. She looked around for Starscream and could not find him in the room. It was Skywarp who walked up to her and asked her to join him.

"June, would you be willing to join me for a drink?"

"Sur-sure, do you know where Star is?"

"He said he was going back to his lab, he got annoyed at me and some of my jokes."

"Okay, I'll go with you then."

Skywarp glanced over toward Dreadwing and his younger brother. He could hear his brother cursing through the trine bond, but he could not make a sound under neither Dreadwing's fat aft because Dreadwing was laying down staring at the ceiling in wonder and actually drinking his cube rather than poring it on himself. Skywarp picked up June, so when they went past Dreadwing she would not see Starscream's twitching legs as he tried to escape but was proving it was a failure.

"So… why did you pick me up?"

::So he can hurry and vanish. Once you're drunk though you might not remember anything about what he did to you, like a mating ritual.::

"So we could get our drinks faster and be seated, here let me go get you a drink."

::Yup your right Star, perhaps I could play with her?::

"Okay…"

::You idiot! Skywarp when I get out of this mess you will find your wings welded to your bed, that way you could never get up to create such nightmares!::

::But Star, its fun! You should try it sometime… perhaps I can weld your wings down, that way you are unable to get away from my tickle attack!::

The silence over the trine bond meant that Skywarp finally won an argument. June watched as Skywarp vanished, warping to the other side of the room. He had to warp because he did not want June to know part of that sentence was finished over the trine bond by his leader. He tried his best to hide his laughter, his greatest joke was in construction but that did not mean he could execute it now.

He warped back to June carefully holding one of Stars creations for the hybrid and her sister. It was a bit like a cube only problem was it was the wrong size.

"Here you go, some normal Energon."

::You spiked all the drinks with high grade, nothing is normal any more.::

::yeah I know Star, what's the fun if I tell what I did?::

"thanks Skywarp."

"you're very welcome."

They sat silently watching the lights zip around. Thundercracker was trying to help Mirage get the glitter off of him. And Soundwave was being Soundwave, silent. Except that he was busy tapping the table with the beat of the music.

"I will be back, I forgotten to get somebody to the party."

"okay, come back soon… please?"

"I won't forget little old you, just got to get our 'glorious leader' here."

Skywarp vanished, and suddenly reappeared with Megatron in tow.

"I told you that we can't waste the Energon, why are you having party?!"

"our lord, this is your party, For your smarts, and brief acceptance of the Autobot Spy; if he was an Autobot spy."

Megatron grumbled his way over to the Energon and took a cube, pretty sure that he just stepped into a nasty trap that the warping Seeker created. He had found a perfectly empty island to get away from the Seekers and take a good peaceful nap. And then bam! That warper had found him and took him back to the ship, saying that there was his perfect party.

Megatron grumbled as he drank three cubes, then glanced over at Dreadwing, wondering why exactly he had extra arms and legs that were silver. He shrugged his shoulders, not caring at all, then noticed that he was on his fifth cube.

Skywarp vanished again leaving the party for good with the little hybrid. Knockout watched him vanish, the hybrid already asleep in his arms. He glanced at his own human friend, she was about ready to fall asleep as well.

"are you ready to leave?"

"yeah let's go, I hope Warp decides to turn that music off."

Knockout picked up Summer and carried her out of the room, then transforming and having her sit in the backseat. He drove off to his room, and though his lab. He had allowed the Seekers to install a bed for Summer two days ago, but they had kidnapped her earlier that morning and she never really got a chance to rest in that bed.

Knockout transformed, holding Summer in his hand as he flicked the invisible force field to stop Skywarp from warping into the room. Then he went on over to his door and locked it, ensure no one or anything would be stolen.

He was careful when he put her into the bed, ever so careful to cover her up, his claws sometimes got in the way and he destroyed plenty of objects with them. He was glad the force field protected them from the loud music but Summer still needed faint music. He tapped the little machine, turning on the music. He stood up feeling proud that he managed to do things right for once, and glad that he did it all by himself with no help.

He flopped onto his own berth really glad he did not drank any high grade, and feeling somewhat sorry for Starscream being stuck underneath Dreadwing. They were going to have a boring day tomorrow and plenty of work to do as well, Skywarp was pretty half witted to use as much Energon as he could for the party. It also meant they had to search for Energon later tomorrow.

"There you are Starscream. I have been… for you, you know how annoying your voice is? High pitched and screechy and scratchy, I should do you a favor and get rid of it."

Megatron stood over Dreadwing, finally noticing Starscream when he started yelling at Dreadwing. When he started to attempt to take a bite out of Starscream's leg, now Dreadwing still sat on him, but this time Megatron was holding him harshly by the neck.

Megatron held his fusion cannon up and pointed it around the room, even blasting a chair that he thought was a decepticon trying to save Starscream. He missed Mirage who used his powers to vanish, hiding against the wall and trying to escape the sudden blasts.

Both Thundercracker and Soundwave hide under a table, scared that they would be blasted into oblivion.

::Shouldn't you help your trine leader?::

"Are you nuts Soundwave? No I can't help him, nor can Warp, these are normally his battles. Although I'm pretty sure Skywarp won't be getting up for morning shift, or at all tomorrow."

::Where do you suppose he went off to?::

"Depends, if he really managed to court her then he wont be on the ship. If he was on the ship then the music would be much louder rather than quiet. The worst that could happen would be if he was gone all night."

::Can you please explain courting? I don't understand why you have such a complex structured culture, can you please explain it?::

"Soundwave, you're asking for something that I plan on taking to my grave. Perhaps you should have thought about that when the Autobots destroyed Vos, there were many other Seekers that were more gullible than us. And willing to tell such pathetic creatures like yourself our ways of living, of course you won't understand a thing we are trying to explain so why try in the first place? If you want information about us, talk to our trine leader, he could explain our complex lives."

Thundercracker tried to escape, going as fast as he could toward the open door. He switched to his alt mode as Megatron shot at him, he escaped but keep going, not wanting to be chased down. And be shot at for escaping, even though he was being yelled at by his trine leader.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Authors Note: I'm pretty sure this was one of my longest chapters ever; I will fix my summery and hint the main plot line in the title. But besides that, I guess I have nothing to say right now. So see you all till next chapter.


End file.
